Pine No More
by L.C. blip
Summary: Aster got mixed up with a bad crowd before graduating college with his friends, so he leaves to keep them safe. Eight months later Jack is still hoping to see him again. A one-shot Human!AU that's been on my mind for a bit. There is smut. Read responsibly.


**This is a stand-alone thing that wouldn't leave me alone. It's also my first attempt at smut… please tell me what you think. **

Pine No More

It had been eight months since we graduated. Tooth and I rented a duplex together; she and North were living together and I had my own place right next door. They were nice two bed one bath floor plans with plenty of open space and large rooms, and a shared back yard. Sandy stayed with my Uncle to help him with his ranch and horse breeding program, and the little man loved all the attention he was finally getting from Uncle Koz. We were all silently holding our breath that the trouble that seemed to follow Bunny finally stopped. I still replay that memory over, and over. He saved all those kids, but was still thought of as the villain. I'll never admit that I cried when he told me he was leaving. "I'm doin' this to keep you, and the others safe. No sense in all of us getting' mixed up in this mess." He'd said.

Tooth kept all of us social; making sure we all regularly saw each other. "After all we went through we need to keep eyes on each other." She often said; which is why I found myself thrust into my own car and ordered to obtain items on a list that was shoved into my face just now. She and North had been planning a barbeque for almost two months. Everyone was coming. I feel kind of silly saying everyone when the only two who were actually having to travel were Sandy and Koz. A twenty minute drive later and I was at the supermarket. All manner of meats and vegetables filled my cart, and the young boy at the check-out counter was awed at the groceries total.

Back at the 'plex, I helped them put things up before excusing myself back to my own home. It was times like these that I wished I knew what happened to Bunny. He always brought such life to any kind of get together. He was always so charismatic. I wished I had figured out sooner how I felt, knew why I felt so drawn to him like I did. I had asked my Uncle a few weeks prior to this cook out if there was any indication that he might have finally gotten away from those mobsters and he told me that he didn't have a definitive answer, he could say that his phone number was still in service- but that didn't mean anything. He didn't want to give anyone false hope. I had asked him to send out a message to his number to let him know, if it was even him at all, that we still wished for his safe return and missed him terribly. He said he would, but looked at me sadly. I know it would be a silly thing to think something like that would work, but I had to give it a shot, and Tooth agreed with me wholeheartedly.

I ran through a shower and then quickly dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue jean pants. I wandered into the kitchen, with shoes in hand, to grab the potato salad I had made the night before to set on the counter. I made just past my rooms threshold and stopped.

There was a black bag and pair of boots sitting next to the sliding glass door that led outside. Panic began to blossom in my chest right before I notice someone lying on my couch, face down, with one foot hanging off the edge and the other propped up on the arm. I didn't know what to do. Should I go over and nudge this person awake? Do I call for the others? Do I play the good host and grab a blanket and glass of water? I settled on just coughing really loud. The figure groaned and turned his head to me.

"Do you know how long I had to hide behind that damn fence before your neighbors went inside so I could get in here before they noticed?" I went stiff the second he started to speak. I couldn't tell you how long I'd wanted to hear that voice again. Bunny was here. He was here, lying on my couch. He was alive, and here. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I huffed it out as he stood and faced me.

He was dressed in a dark shirt and pants, his eyes were just as bright a green as I remembered, but his shaggy shoulder length hair was gone. Instead his slate grey hair was cut short, and he even styled it slightly. Even his physical presence seemed to have changed. Instead of 'in-your-face-confidence' there was a quiet strength that radiated off of him.

"God, you haven't changed at all, kid." He said with a smile. I had missed that smile.

"I'm twenty now." I answered; and how lame was that? Eight months of pining over him and that's the best I could do?

"Yeah, sorry I missed it."

I was quiet for a while, just staring at him. Bunny stared back, and he was the one who eventually broke the silence.

"Are you gonna just stand there, or do I get a hug?" He laughed and opened his arms.

At that I flung myself forward and crashed into him. My arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, and I felt his around my waist, then buried my face into his neck and cried like a girl.

"I can't believe you're here. You're alive! I'm so glad you're okay!" I stammered into his neck. His arms tightened around me and I felt his breath on me ear.

"I'm fine. I'm here." Bunny whispered.

I broke away to look at him, my hands gripped his shoulders as I asked him: "You are coming to the cook-out, right?"

"Of course, I just really wanted to see you first. I missed you, Jackie."

We leant forward and wrapped each other up again. I couldn't believe he was here. I almost wanted to skip everyone for the rest of the day, but that plan was flung away by a scream that should have shattered glass.

"AH! Oh my God, Bunny! You're okay!" Tooth screamed and ran over to us. I pushed away from him and stood off to the side as the rest of the group came rushing in.

To say the cooking started late would be an understatement. Three hours of crying and explanations later we finally started. Tooth fussed over his hair, saying she wanted him to grow it back out; Koz was more vocal than I ever remember him being, openly laughing with everyone; even Sandy was beside himself with the knowledge of having one of his best and favorite employees back. North was glad too, and congratulated him on not dying at the hands of the mob. My short, colorful friend kept stealing glances at me and smirking when I caught her gaze, but I pointedly ignored her.

The food was amazing. Everyone was stuffed to the gills and left-overs were abundant. Sandy and Koz each took enough to have for the next week if they kept it right. Sandy was speaking with Bunny when my Uncle whisked me away to another room.

"I apologize for having doubted you, Jackson. Thank you for teaching us how to hope."

"What do you mean, Uncle Koz?" I asked.

"For not giving up hope that Bunny was okay. That he was still out there. Jack, we had all given up on him, of ever seeing him again. But you didn't, and you kept on hoping even when we tried to stop you. So for all that; thank you." His eyes crinkled at the edges and he clapped my shoulder. I kept silent, not knowing what to say.

The two left shortly after, but instead of everyone else going back to their respected homes, Tooth was already excitedly hopping over to the T.V. and shoving in a movie to keep Bunny around for a little longer.

"So, how long are you here for Bun?" She asked, grabbing the remote and plopping down in the over-large chair next to North.

"Not sure yet, there's still a few things I need to work out before any decisions are made."

Tooth did not appreciate the vague answer and proceeded to pester him for half the movie. North glanced at me and smiled, making me blush. I stared intently at the movie so I could pretend I wasn't intrigued by what he said.

The movie was awful; one of those old 'B' movies with horrible animation, and even worse acting. We all laughed the entire way through. The female lead was an expert in her field, the male lead: a buff, roguish figure that followed his own rules and cared for no one; but by the end of the movie they realized they couldn't live without the other. The romance was crude and too suggestive; the story was weak and poorly thought out. But that's just what we needed.

When the credits rolled Tooth was fast asleep so North carried her to their bedroom, and offered us any final drinks, which Bunny and I declined. With left-overs in hand we said our goodbyes and exchanged hugs again before the large Russian locked us out. The walk to my back door was an extremely short one, maybe only thirty feet. And I realized as I was closing the door and locking it that I was nervous, butterflies in my stomach kind of nervous. I looked over to Bunny, putting the food away and started to fidget with the hem of my shirt.

"So…" I started, and he looked up, his bright eyes sparkled in the limited light.

"So?" He mirrored with a smile.

"You um- you can stay here, if you want. Until you figure out whatever it is you needed too. I have an extra room." I looked at the ground as I said it. I was too nervous to look at him. I heard him huff out a small laugh and then his socked feet appeared on the floor in front of me. He took hold of my chin and lifted my face which made me flush again. I was getting sick of behaving like a school girl in front of him.

"You're blushing again, Jackie." He said and then wrapped me up in another hug.

I liked hugs better than talking. I usually get tongue tied when I'm nervous, but hugging was hard to mess up. I brought my arms up under his and fisted my hands at his shoulder blades, gripping his shirt and hid my face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. One of his hands ran down my back, making me shiver, while the other stroked the back of my neck. We stood like that for a few minutes before I began to draw back, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, well… any more than I probably did. I didn't get far; he hadn't loosened his grip. Instead of being a good bit away from him when I looked up like I had planned, my nose bumped his chin making him look down. Oh God we were close. I could feel his breath on my face and see the flecks of gold swimming in green, the scar above his left brow that one of the mobsters had given him. My mind was blank, and I think that's what gave me the courage to lift up onto the balls of my feet and press my mouth to his. This was not my first kiss. I'm no blushing virgin by any means. I wasn't before I met him, and even after everything that had happened I tried dating a man that reminded me of Bunny, at least physically, with similar green eyes. It didn't last long though, maybe seven dates and two separate nights spent together before I broke it off. He was a poor substitute for the man I really wanted.

I kept my eyes closed as I dropped back down and was pleasantly surprised to find his mouth chasing mine as his hand on my neck tightened; as did the other which was now resting on my hip. His grip on me felt possessive, and my heart sang. I never wanted this to stop. The feeling of his lips on mine was like a drug, and I was instantly addicted. They were slightly chapped, but warm and firm against my own. The hand at my hip slid to the small of my back and urged me closer; something I gladly accepted. My own hands weren't idle; they raked down his sides and then up his chest to cup his neck, and jaw.

His tongue slid over my bottom lip making me hiss in a breath before it delved into my mouth to war against my own. I can honestly say that this was the best make out session I had ever been a part of. Bunny tasted like mint and sunshine, and I heard his quiet moan as I took his bottom lip between my teeth. This seemed to spur him on, if the voracity of his kisses were anything to go by. He was utterly dominating, and I loved it. He nipped at my lips and wound his tongue into every crevice of my mouth while his fingers ravaged my hair, gripping it tight.

"Bunny.." I panted. I had no idea what to say to him. What do you follow something like that up with? Thankfully I didn't have to.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, but you beat me to it." He revealed, and my stomach fluttered. He cradled my face and pressed his nose to mine. "You never cease to surprise me."

"Can't let you have the monopoly on surprises." I mumbled with a small grin. My hands wandered down his chest again, feeling the ridges under his shirt. He was built like a swimmer: all lean and streamlined muscle. I felt his hands lightly tighten in my hair as I grazed the hem of his shirt and I looked up at him through my lashes. His green eyes bored into mine, pupils blown as wide as my own.

"Watch your hands, sweetheart." He warned.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"You'll be opening a box I won't be able to close."

My breath hitched at the implication. I'd dreamed of that particular activity with Bunny before and I felt heat pool in my gut.

"Maybe I don't want you to close it."

It was a quiet confession, a terribly nervous one. I was so scared of breaking whatever spell this was, and he wasn't being much help- just staring at me like he was. It was like he was trying to calculate if I was serious. I had never been more serious.

"Tell me what you want, Jack." Bunny eventually said, and I was happy to answer.

"I want you."

His mouth was on me again, a quick wet kiss then sliding to my jaw and finally neck. He sucked and nipped, forming a lovely red mark that I hoped would bruise by tomorrow. I vaguely noticed being backed into my room, as his mouth had moved to my ear and his harsh breathing was distracting.

I stumbled a bit when the backs of my knees hit the bed and I caught his shoulders to keep from falling. I shouldn't have bothered though; he lifted me up by my thighs and laid us down. I slipped my hands up and under his shirt, reveling at the soft skin and occasional scar I found as I pushed it up. He helped me slip it over his head then grabbed the bottom of my tee to yank it up and off. I yelped when I felt a warm, wet pressure on my left nipple. Bunny had latched onto it with his teeth, teasing the nub with his tongue. As he switched side I felt his hands undoing the button on my pants and sliding the zipper down. My hands flew to my waist to help shove the denim down, quickly followed by the cotton of my briefs.

"Someone's impatient." He chuckled between bites down my navel.

The snarky come back I had planned left me as he ran a hand over my shaft, and palmed my balls. I arched my hips up, silently begging for more contact, as I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes. He lightly pumped me twice before leaning back up over me, his breath ghosting over the side of my face,

"Please tell me you have lube."

I nodded furiously and flung my arm over to my nightstand to wrench the drawer open. Two seconds later I felt the familiar coolness of the bottle and leaned up to kiss him, using my other arm to push at his chest and away from me. Bunny got the hint and stood up from the bed.

"You'll be needing to take those off." I motioned to his pants. He fumbled with the button, looking down and cursing at it. I took the opportunity to roll over onto my hands and knees to start preparing myself. The gel was cool on my fingers, and even more so as they trailed between my cheeks. I prodded one finger against the tight ring of muscle then heard a strangled noise from behind me.

"Jesus." Bunny breathed, having finally rid himself of the rest of his clothing and catching sight of me. And what I sight I must have been- on all fours looking behind, one finger sliding in and out, back arched. He was rigid when he climbed back into bed; his hands went to my hips and slid down my thighs as I worked another finger in. I could feel him peppering light kisses over my lower back, and the lightness of his breath as he whispered encouragements to me.

I slipped a second finger inside and fanned them, dropping my head to the mattress as one brushed my prostate making me whimper.

"That's it, Jackie. Just one more. One more." Bunny whispered against my back. He snaked one of his hands between my legs and gave my member a light stroke as I added the third and final finger. I jerked my hips at the unexpected jolt that ran through me at his touch. I tried to focus on the stretching that needed to be done, but he was so damn distracting.

"Bunny, you- you need to stop. I c-can't think straight." I gasped. His rumbling laugh was his reply, but lifted off and sat on his haunches behind me lazily stroking his cock. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Now that I've let you concentrate, I need you to do something for me." He said.

"What's that?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Call me Aster. Bunny's just a nick name."

His real name was Aster, and god was that sexy. It may have been the name of a flower but to me it was still masculine. I bit my lip and he growled. I knew he was getting impatient, just like he knew I was. But I wanted to make sure this experience wasn't marred by unnecessary pain, because there would be some if that monster was going to be shoved up in me. I wanted to be good and loosened for him. Seconds later I removed the fingers and braced myself as he climbed up behind me. Aster grabbed my hips and quickly flipped me over, hiking my legs up and over his shoulders so only the upper part of my back was connected to the bed. He quickly lathered himself before I felt the head of his cock lightly press against me, but not enter.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Was all he said as he slowly started his initial thrust inside.

I mentally high-fived myself as the first few inches of Aster slid into me, but then hissed as the burning started about halfway through. I closed my eyes and willed myself to relax, taking deep even breaths through my nose. I reached down and gripped myself, knowing the pleasure would drum out the sting. What felt like an eternity later I finally felt his hips grind against my ass. He was fully sheathed inside and I couldn't believe it. I had wanted this for almost three years, since the moment I met him in that stupid theater group sophomore year.

"Ya a'right?" He bit out. His eyes were glazed and his breathing was harsh but he still ran a comforting hand up and down my calf from knee to ankle.

I nodded, "Please move."

Aster pulled out and shallowly thrust back in. He was going slowly for me to adjust to the intrusion and I was grateful. With each cant of his hips a breath was stolen from me, increasing in speed and force. My legs slipped from his shoulders to rest in the crease of his elbows as his hands tightly clutched at my hips, effectively spreading them wider. And what an excellent position that turned out to be.

The head of his cock slammed into that wonderful bundle of nerves making me scream out his name. He moaned and began pulling almost all the way out before pounding back in. His pace became brutal and almost savage as he fucked me. The hand on my cock slid faster trying to match his pace and tightening the coil of heat in my gut. I clenched my walls around him, making him openly groan; curses flying from him as he glared at me.

Aster dropped his head to my shoulder and I raked my fingers through his hair. I was so gone, so lost in the sensations he was giving me all I could do was beg. "Harder, faster, please Aster, please, please, please."

Aster sunk his teeth into my shoulder bringing me over the edge with him. I came all over his chest and mine, back arching as I released an unearthly scream of his name to the ceiling.

He ground against me milk his orgasm before dropping to my side. I instantly curled up to him and draped my arm over his middle. We laid quietly, our panting the only noise in the room. When our breathing calmed I giggled.

"So does this mean you're staying?" I asked, looking up at him.

Aster snorted and brought a hand up to pet my hair. "As long as you'll have me, Jackie."

The next morning I woke with a smile. I lifted my head from Aster's chest to find him still fast asleep. I wiped at the small trail of drool I left on his chest and rolled to the edge of the bed. There was a folded piece of paper on my nightstand. It read:

Jack-  
>Came by to borrow some coffee, but found a nosebleed instead. I need details! Come over when you two wake up, I'll make waffles.<p>

Tooth

I smiled and padded to the bathroom to wash up and relieve myself. Aster was still asleep when I returned, so I slid back between the covers and reattached myself to him. Last night kept running through my head making me blush.

I trailed my fingers down Aster's chest, smiling at the increasing beating of his heart under my ear. I had been pining over him for years, and I fully planned on enjoying my new roommate before breakfast.


End file.
